The present invention relates to a release tab for an electrical connector, comprising a body and an unlocking nose for unlatching a latch securing the electrical connector connected with a mating connector.
The present invention further relates to an electrical connector comprising a housing; a latch for securing the housing to a mating connector, the latch extending from the housing, having an opening, as well as being transferable to an unlatched position; and a release tab being arranged moveable between a released position and an actuated position, and having an unlocking nose extending into the opening to transfer the latch to the unlatched position when moving the release tab from the released position to the actuated position.
In the electronics industry, and in particular the telecommunications industry, there is a trend towards more densely packaged connectors and connector systems. For example, in switching networks, such as patch panels, the connectors are positioned tightly spaced in multiple rows.
Because the rows are positioned in such close proximity, difficulties arise when accessing the latching mechanism that is securing the connector to the mating connector of the panel. The spacing between the adjacent connectors, in particular in high density applications, is too small to accommodate the fingers to release the latching mechanism. A further problem arises in that the latching mechanism is typically positioned at the mating interface of the connector with the panel so that the cables and/or the adjacent connectors block access to the latching mechanism.
To overcome the above problems, special tools have been developed to reach into the tight spaces to release the latching mechanism such that the electrical connector may be removed. However, such tools are cumbersome to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,361 B2 discloses an electrical connector having a housing, a latch extending from the housing for securely coupling the housing to a mating connector, said latch being depressible to an unlatched position, and a tether mated with the latch. The tether is moveable between a released position and an actuated position and depresses the latch to the unlatched position, when being moved to the actuated position. The tether is mated with the latch by including an embossment, which extends into a window of the latch and engages an edge of the window to transfer the latch to the unlatched position.
The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,361 B2 requires a specific design of the connector housing. In particular, the latch profile is specifically arranged and designed for being actuable by the tether. Furthermore, the specifically designed hood portion is necessary for the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,361 B2. The hood is elevated from the housing and so that the connector U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,361 B2 requires extra space.
In view of the above, the objective technical problem of the present invention is to provide an improved release tab and an improved electrical connector of a simple and compact design, comprising such release tab allowing the connector to be unplugged in high density applications.